There is a known kind of cosmetics dispenser, for a creamy product, consisting of a squat cylindrical jar to hold the product, with a dispensing top in the form of a circular plate with a dished central region having a small hole in the middle. The top plate as a whole can be pushed down with the fingers through a short pumping stroke, displacing a small volume of cream up through the central hole. The user can then pick up the dispensed product with a wiping action of the finger across the centre of the dished pick-up surface. Such a pick-up surface has an advantage (relative to a conventional nozzle or spout) that all or part of the dispensed amount can be picked up, and picked up without urgency because it lies stably on the surface rather than dropping off or running down as it would from a nozzle. This is particularly desirable with products dispensed in small-volume doses, say 1 ml or smaller, and which may contain high-value ingredients which the user will want to pick-up and apply with care and without waste.
Our new proposals relate to dispensers having a dished pick-up surface of this general kind.